112815-Timely Visitors
CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC wakes up finally, slowly rising from where he'd been knocked out on the table -- -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG has been back awake for some time... he seems a bit irritated, but not by anyone in particular... just a bit more twitchy... -- -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC raises an eyebrow at the twitching -- CCC: Are you doing okay? CGG: Yes.... It. Is. Just. Stress.... I. Think.... CCC: Is this about the Other Libby? CCC: You didn't seem to be taking it all too well before CGG: I. Just.... Did. Not. Know. How. To. React. To. That.... CGG: Seeing. Her.... Look. To. You. As. My. Libby. Looked. Towards. Me.... CCC: I could toss in something about being in that position myself... CCC: But it's not like it'll last long anyway CGG: Not. To. Mention.... The. Fact. That. Miss. Aaisha. Is. Your. Matesprit.... What. Does. That. Mean. For. Miss. Other. Libby? Is. She. Going. To...? CCC: No, she isn't gunning for Aaisha CCC: At least, I don't think she is CGG: Good.... That. Is. The. Last. Thing. We. Need. Right. Now.... CGG: .... CGG: Please. Confirm. It. When. You. Can.... CGG: So. Then.... What. Did. You. And. Her. Talk. About? CCC: Well, if anything is going to happen, we mite have a week til then CCC: That whole situation is a mess CGG: A. Week? -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he covers his face with his webbed hands -- CGG: Why. A. Week? CCC: It's either pick her, and probably forsake Aaisha, not happening. CCC: Or pick Aaisha, and this timeline's Libby will off her before she can off herself and take half of us with her CGG: .... CCC: The clear Vial CCC: It seems like an easy choice CCC: You know, if I waspn't flushed for her CGG: Of. Course. It. Is. Not. An. Easy. Choice.... But. If. Those. Are. The. Only. Choices. The. Decision. Is. Clear.... You. Choose. Aaisha. And.... Let. The. Other. Miss. Libby. Die.... She. Was. Never. Suppose. To. Be. Here.... CGG: It. Is. Distasteful.... CGG: But.... CCC: I can't CCC: I'm not that heartless CGG: You. Think. I. Am? CCC: She abandoned her timeline to find me CGG: And. You. Are. Lengthening. Hers. And. Your. Own. Suffering.... CGG: Unless. You. Intend. To. Abandon. Miss. Aaisha.... CCC: Fuck my suffering, I just want to placate her somehow CCC: And I'm not abandoning Aaisha to do it CCC: Regardless of our chances of even staying together after this CGG: Has. It. Occured. To. You. Though. Mr. Aesona.... That. There. Are. Other. Miss. Libbys. Out. There. Like. Her.... Can. You. Save. Them. All? CGG: It. Is. Already. The. Task. To. Save. The. Players. We. Have. In. This. Timeline.... CCC: I would if I could CGG: The. Duty. To. Save. The. Other. Timelines.... It. Is. A. Duty. That. Would. Crush. Anyone. Who. Would. Take. It. CCC: I figured you'd know me by now. CCC: I aim or the best outcomb even if it damns myself CCC: What the hell is the point of time powers otherwise? CGG: And. That. Is. The. Problem. Mr. Aesona.... We. Do. Not. Need. You. Damned.... CCC: Why would I be given them if I can't use them to fix anything? CGG: Perhaps. You. Are. Trying. To. Fix. The. Wrong. Problems.... CCC: Just what is that even supposed to mean? CGG: You. Want. To. Use. These. Powers. To. What? Change. The. Past.... But. As. We. Have. Just. Found. Out. The. Past. Has. Already. Happened... And. Will. Keep. Happening.... CGG: What. We. Need. Is. Someone. Who. Can. Fix. The. Now.... Not. Preoccupied. With. The. Future. Or. The. Past.... We. Have. Seers. For. The. Future.... And. The. Past. Will. Still. Exist.... CCC: The past happened for you and you're the one who can't go back to it. CCC: And it's more than the passt CGG: Neither. Can. You.... Or. If. You. Did. You. Would. Be. Just. Like. Other. Miss. Libby.... A. Being. Who. Is. Where. They. Do. Not. Belong.... CCC: Well I can't fix the NOW CCC: And the future is fucked CGG: It. Is. Not. Fucked. Yet.... CCC: It is CCC: It all is CGG: We. Are. Still. Making. It. Now. CCC: Look at where the hell we are CCC: I can't even stall for time because Jack's peeking over my damn shoulder CGG: We. Are. Only. At. The. Start. Of. The. Journey. Mr. Aesona.... CCC: And I've already brought in goddamned horror terrors and gotten us both killed by Vigil CCC: Because of my inability to fix things CCC: Whether past, present, or future CGG: That. Was. Not. Your. Inability. To. Fix. Things.... That. Was. Our. Inability. To. Know. What. We. Were. Getting. Ourselves. Into.... CGG: It. Was. My. Plan. Remember.... CCC: Oh Gee, I wonder if someone could have comb back from the future to warn us? CCC: Or at least seen it coming CCC: Stopped it as it wasp happening CCC: Time is for waiting as far as I can tell CGG: And. Then. What? As. You. Mentioned. Before. What. Would. Happen. To. Cause. That. Mr. Aesona. To. Need. To. Go. Back. In. Time.... CGG: You. Would. Have. Created. A. Paradox. That. Is. Unstable. CCC: As if that's not actually avoidable CGG: You. Can. Not. Change. The. Choices. Of. This. Timeline.... You. Can. Only. Hope. To. Make. New. Ones.... Better. Ones.... CGG: And. In. Case. You. Have. Not. Noticed.... You. Do. Not. Need. Your. Powers. To. Do. That. CCC: Alright. I'll go back to sleep and kill the other Libby myself CCC: • You hear footsteps outside. • CGG: .... CCC: And the- CCC: ... CGG: Quiet.... CGG: .... CCC: • The steps come closer to the house. • -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC dives down and moves under the couch -- -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG follows suit... the cushions were no help to him last time... -- CCC: • The door opens, and Nyarla walks in. • CCC: • A much older Nyarla. • CGG: .... CCC: ....... -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG whispers: -- CGG: It. Seems. You. Got. Your. Wish.... -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC moves out from under the couch -- CCC: • His eyes have filled in, and his horns have gotten much larger, and started curling back on themselves into a corkscrew at the ends. He's wearing red pajamas with a bright orange gear, and has a cigarette dangling from his lips. • -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he hops up to the top of the couch -- CCC: ... CCC: • "Right, behind the couch. I always forget that." • -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG hops towards the table he was on before -- CCC: I... CCC: You... CCC: • He takes a long drag off his cigarette. "I'm your fairy fucking godlusus, wriggler. Ready to go to the ball?" • CGG: ...Just. To. Check..... Not. A. Horror. Terror. In. Mr. Aesona'S. Form? CCC: Don't step on my toes, we better still be able to dance with those horns CCC: • Nyarla eyes the two frogs incredulously. "GodOS, i'm not that old." He grimaces. "Ugh, she's got me doing it." • CGG: .... CGG: You. Sound. As. If. You. Spent. More. Time. With. Miss. Libby.... CGG: Aside. From. Just. The. Mere. Passage. Of. Time. I. Mean.... CCC: • "Yeah, but mostly after I wasp Jack's apprentice." • CGG: .... CCC: Fuuuuck, so that /is/ a thing -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG looks towards frog Nyarla -- CCC: So I fall to the dark side? CCC: I mean, we. CGG: You. Mean. Him.... You. Have. Not. Done. What. He. Has. Done.... CGG: That. Is. Right.... Right? CCC: • "Nah, I just did it to protect Lila." • -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG faces future Nyarla again -- CGG: From. Jack? CCC: I guess the contract fails? CGG: Or. It. Succeeds. And. We. Forgot. A. Detail? CCC: Who else am I protecting Lila from? CCC: So, uhh, why are you here? CCC: And from how far? CCC: • "From Libby. After Lila and Jack..." He makes a lewd gesture with his hands. "About seven years. After the scratch." • CGG: .... CCC: ...shit CGG: Noone. Needed. To. Know. About. That. In. Regards. To. Lila. And. Jack.... CCC: We kind of did, knowledge is power. CCC: • "You did." Nyarla scoffs at Serios. "Your matesprit's got a bee in her eyesocket about that green fuck. She wasp flush for him back in the day." • CGG: .... CCC: ...oh shit CCC: Of all the things I wasp envisioning about your timeline, that coming back is not one of them CGG: That.... Was.... So.... Wait.... CCC: • "Don't worry, she waspn't when the session started. But bee careful. She's still weird about him." • CGG: This. Headache. Is. Never. Going. Away..... CCC: This is gonna bee so weird -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he frowns -- CCC: Great, now I'm gonna go back to saying bee CCC: Fuckin' bees CGG: So. Then.... You. Came. Back. To. The. Past. To. Change. Something. Correct? What. Was. It? CCC: Yeah, unless you just wanted to make me dread the future. CCC: • Nyarla points at his past self. "Date the Other Libby. Keep your flushed relationship with Aaisha a secret from her. She's going to die soon anyway." He points at Serios. "Don't let Lila make the contract. Don't look in Libby's Older laboratories." • CGG: .... CGG: Older. Laboratories? CCC: Older laboratories? CCC: Do I get to? CCC: • "No. Trust me. She'll kill anyone for looking. Even her partner." • CGG: .... CGG: So. I. Am. Dead. In. The. Future. Then. CCC: .... CCC: • "No. She stopped you. I'm just telling you not to go looking." • CGG: Then. How. Do. You. Know. She. Will. Even. Kill. Her. Partner? CGG: .... CCC: Knowing her better? CCC: • "Because you weren't her partner." • CCC: ...oh CGG: And. I. Suddenly. Knew. The. Answer. Before. I. Heard. It. CGG: And. The. Headache. Is. Damn. Worse. -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC takes a step away from Serios -- CCC: Sorry Serios CCC: • "On the bright side, you never were in my timeline. So, there's that." • CGG: .... CGG: Wait. What? CCC: ...huh? CCC: ...Wait CCC: So is this the timeline where I returned her feelings early? CGG: I. Would. Still. Have. Existed. Though. Mr. Current. Aesona. CCC: Never were her partner CCC: Er, never waspp CGG: Wait. I. Am. Misunderstanding.... CGG: I. Am. Not. Concentrating. At. All. Right. Now.... CCC: • "Session began. Libby went after Serios all flushed. Then she switched to me. Then Aaisha and Libby met and they started..." He makes another lewd gesture. • CGG: .... CGG: DID. NOT. NEED. TO. KNOW. THAT. CCC: • Nyarla waggles his eyebrows. "It was fun to watch." • CGG: ..... -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC blushes -- -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC luckily he's all blue -- CCC: So this is our future? CGG: Obviously. Not. CCC: • "No. I just thought I'd warn you. Libby + Serios: Good News. Libby + Nyarla: Good News. Libby + Aaisha: Fun to watch but ultimately disastrous. Jack + Lila: Terrible news." • CGG: Seems. Mr. Future. Aesona. Is. Doing. Just. As. Much. Shipping. As. Miss. Libby. Did. With. Her. Knowledge. Of. The. Future. CCC: • "It's fun." • CGG: .... CCC: Damn it. We mite as well have played Scarlet's game CCC: Have I really been compromised? CCC: • "Nah. We're fine." • CCC: Sure... CGG: That. Remains. To. Be. Seen. CGG: No. Offense. To. You. Mr. Current. Aesona.... CCC: None taken CCC: Yet, hehe CCC: So I should date the new Libby and sell my soul into Jack's servitude? CGG: And. Delete. The. Contract. You. Wrote. On. Your. Husktop. CCC: • "New Libby, Yes. Jack, only if Lila makes a Primer for him." • CGG: And. What. Is. Miss. Aaisha. To. Know. Of. All. This? -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he uncaptchalogues his husktop, hopping on the keys -- CCC: Already deleting CCC: And yeah, what do I tell Aaisha? CCC: ...Or do I not CGG: .... CCC: • Nyarla rubs his chin. "Tell her that you two need a break. To focus on your lands. Tell her you'll speak after these lands are done." • CCC: Probably the best option for her sake anyway after what we've done. CGG: ...Damn. It. Mr. Current. Aesona. You. Can. Not. Keep. Holding. On. To. That. Guilt. CCC: You can say that when you've done something worth regretting forever. CCC: • "I have, and buzz, guilt just eats you up. So find a project, and focus on it." • CGG: I. Take. It. Back.... Mr. Future. Aesona. Is. Indeed. Quite. Fine. CCC: I'll find one CCC: • "Oh, General Fuckface. Do me a favor." He turns his attention to Serios. • CGG: .... CCC: • "After the Scratch, punch your son in the goddamn face." • -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC "snrk" -- CGG: .... CGG: My. What? CCC: • "Human term. Your Male Descendant" • CGG: .... CCC: Huh...wow CCC: What's ours like? CGG: Should. I. Ask. Why. I. Am. Going. To. Punch. The. Guardian? CCC: Do we have one? CCC: • "He's worse than I am about this whole 'Sacrifice myself to save everyone' black liquid sorrow buzz-I mean, bullshit." • CGG: I. Would. Have. Find. It. Hard. To. Believe.... Though. Hopefully. Punching. Him. Will. Work. Out. Better. Than. It. Did. Trying. To. Punch. You.... CGG: Well. I. Suppose. That. May. Not. Have. Happened. To. You.... CGG: .... CCC: • "Oh Serios, We're black for each other. We've done more than punching." • CGG: .... CGG: WHAT? -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG would be very clearly blushing -- -- CURRENT cosmicConundrum CCC arrives just in time for that one -- -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG if he was not a frog -- CCC: ...... -- CURRENT cosmicConundrum CCC the smuggest croak -- CGG: Th....Th.....That. Is. Quite.... I.... Wha.... CCC: S-so-so CCC: Things did happen CCC: Lik-like that other timeline -- CURRENT calamitousClotho CCC taps his forehead respectfully at Lila. "How's it going, gorgeous?" -- CGG: .... CCC: I can tell this has been a great c☉nversati☉n CGG: And. It. Is. Officiall.... This. Headache. Is. Going. To. Kill. Me.... CCC: T☉☉ bad I missed the first half CCC: ...it's certainly been enlightening CCC: • He takes another drag off his cigarette. "Yeah, chatting with my younger self and my hatoful boyfriend about how he's got a tiny bulge." • CCC: By the way, that contract is a no go CCC: ... -- CURRENT cosmicConundrum CCC snRKS -- CGG: I. DO. NOT. HAVE. A. BULGE.... I. DO. NOT. EVEN. HATE. YOU. -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he does a double take -- CGG: ....And. That. Part. Sounds. A. Bit. Off.... -- CURRENT cosmicConundrum CCC wipes laugh tears off her face -- -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC chuckling -- CGG: .... CCC: • "You hate me so much, Serios." • CCC: • "Probably because Libby made me in charge of the other group of Carapacians, and we're constantly fighting for dominance. And I'm a better General than you are." • CCC: I knew it! CCC: I mean, what? CCC: I can't believe either ☉f y☉u w☉uld be a g☉☉d general CGG: .... CCC: ...cold CGG: So. Indeed. I. Would. Never. Make. A. Good. Leader..... CCC: • "You make a great leader, when you can get your tongue out of my nook." • CGG: .... CCC: Hhheheehehe CGG: Never. Going. To. Happen. CCC: .... CCC: ...what? CCC: • He takes another long drag off his cigarette. • -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC the blush might actually be visible -- CCC: Freudian slip, much? CGG: And. Would. YOU. Stop. The. Damn. Laughing? It. Is. Making. This. Headache. Worse. CCC: I can't CCC: This is hilari☉us CCC: I mean, I knew it anyway, but it's still hilari☉us CCC: • "Miss Lila, I'm going to head out now. Would you make sure that Serios remembers where he left his Wriggler's First Artifact, and that Nyarla doesn't start wearing black eyeliner in his despair?" • CCC: I can try CCC: Just...wow CGG: .... CCC: • He stands up and stretches, then bends down, and plants a kiss on the top of Lila's head, between her froggy eyes. "Love you, gorgeous. See you soon." He winks out of existence. • CGG: .... CCC: . . . CCC: ... -- CURRENT cosmicConundrum CCC whispers "uncomfortable" -- CCC: I h☉pe he passes ☉ut fr☉m ingesting my p☉is☉n CGG: Mr. Aesona.... Remind. Me. To. Punch. Your. Future. Self. The. Next. Time. He. Appears. CGG: If. Not. Kill. Him. CCC: ((You hear a voice whisper "That sounds pretty black to me..." )) CGG: .... -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC is just kinda stunned -- CGG: That. Was. Meant. Completely. Platonically. CCC: Y☉u can mean it t☉ be whatever y☉u want, but it just adds fuel t☉ the fire CGG: A. Fire. That. Was. Never. Lit. CCC: ...you sure? CGG: I. Do. Not. Hate. You. CGG: And. That. Asshole. Is. Not. You. CGG: .... CGG: And. I. Am. Not. Black. For. Him. Either. CCC: No need to be so defensive... -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he waggles his frog eyebrows the same way his future self did -- CGG: .... CGG: I. Need. Painkillers.... CCC: I'm only teasing, future me is weird CCC: ...cool CCC: But still weird CGG: I. Certainly. Do. Not. Like. The. Implication. That. We. Will. Have. To. Scratch. CCC: Maybe it's one of the things to prevent CGG: Speaking. Of. Things. To. Prevent.... CGG: Madame. Cenero.... Did. You. At. Least. Hear. The. Part. About. Not. Doing. The. Primer. In. Any. Way? CCC: Yeah. But what d☉ I d☉ then? Just tell Jack I'm n☉t really interested? CGG: I. Do. Not. Know. CGG: Stall. I. Suppose.... CGG: Though. I. Do. Not. Know. How. Long. That. Can. Keep. Going. CCC: I hope stalling doesn't involve my apprenticeship CCC: Sounds more like a last resort after that's already run it's course CCC: And...Libby has a change of heart CCC: Why did almost all of his info have to do with more ships? CCC: I hate that CCC: He knows I do CCC: Did CCC: Ugh CGG: Perhaps. He. Wishes. To. Court. You? CCC: What CCC: Sounds like he wants to court all of us CGG: .... CGG: I. Really. Need. To. Find. Pain. Killers.... This. Headache. Is. Only. Building.... CCC: So what do we do with this info? CGG: Never. Do. Time. Things. Involving. Me. CGG: That. Is. The. First. Thing. We. Do. With. This. Info. CCC: Hehe, too late CGG: As. For. The. Rest.... We. Take. It. As. Well. As. We. Can. But. Keep. In. Mind. His. Past. Is. Not. Your. Past.... CCC: But time jokes aside CCC: We don't know what his past is CCC: We have tw☉ ☉pti☉ns here CCC: Of course they won't be identifcal CGG: I. Mean. Even. At. This. Point. It. Is. Different. CGG: As. He. Said. At. This. Point. I. Was. Not. Miss. Libby'S. Matesprit. CCC: That, we don't know CCC: Oh, right CGG: So. We. Know. His. Experiences. Up. To. This. Point. Were. Different. CCC: We take his advice, which is assuming that he's being helpful and n☉t leading us d☉wn s☉me h☉rrid path, but that w☉uld als☉ mean that he w☉uldn't exist if we d☉ take his advice CCC: Or we pretend he didn't happen CGG: He. Still. Would. Exist.... You. Missed. The. Part. That. I. Just. Mentioned.... His. Past. Was. Already. Different. CGG: By. All. Accounts. He. Is. Not. Changing. His. Past. CGG: He. Is. Changing. The. Future. Of. Another. Him. CCC: It forks the timeline CCC: We were differant the momant he showed up CCC: Time travel is an awful thing t☉ fuck with because it messes everything up the sec☉nd y☉u run int☉ any☉ne CGG: We. Should. At. Least. Assume. The. Major. Events. Were. Still. The. Same. Though.... CCC: Yup CGG: I. Mean. Any. Events. That. We. Could. Not. Control. Must. Still. Have. Happened.... CCC: Yeah, there's still the Other Libby and etc CCC: And he's weighed down like I am CGG: Did. He. Even. Do. The. Deal. Then? CGG: Or. If. He. Did.... CGG: ....We. Should. Have. Asked. Him. About. That. CCC: ...shit CCC: /The/ most important thing CGG: Mr. Aesona.... If. You. Ever. Travel. To. Your. Past.... Do. Not. Distract. Past. Selves. With. Needless. Shipping. CCC: I'll do my damn best -- CURRENT cosmicConundrum CCC looks at serios -- CCC: ....G☉d, I h☉pe y☉u d☉n't actually have kids CGG: From. What. He. Described. It. Would. Be. My. Ancestor.... Who. Would. Become. My. Decendent..... CGG: Somehow. CCC: I'm curious just who you end up with CCC: If Libby moves on from you to me and then to Aaisha CGG: .... CCC: ...and /him/ CGG: Still. Did. Not. Need. To. Know. About. Libby. And. Aaisha. CGG: Did. Not. Need. Reminding. Of. That. CGG: Infact. That. One. We. Should. Forget. CCC: It will be forgotten CCC: We should keep it from happening CGG: Yes. CCC: It's fun to watch, but ends terribly CGG: It. Would. Most. Certainly. Never. Be. Fun. To. Watch. CCC: ...maybe Aaisha's the partner to go into the labs? CGG: My. Ex. Moirail. And. My. Matesprit..... CGG: .... CCC: My future ex matesprits CGG: It. Sounds. Like. One. Of. The. Titles. Of. The. Movies. Miss. Aaisha. Sent. Me. CGG: In. Any. Case.... Things. To. Remember.... Never. Let. Miss. Libby. Feel. Flush. For. Miss. Aaisha.... Which. Should. Be. Easy. Enough. With. The. Way. Things. Are.... CCC: We'll see CGG: Avoid. Letting. Madame. Cenero. And. Jack. Get. Together..... CCC: Then how do we handle that? CGG: I. Do. Not. Know. Unless. You. Want. To. Become. His. Apprentice. CCC: Even if I offered, porque no los dos? CCC: The apprenticeship could have been to protect her from Libby CCC: Due to jealousy CCC: Not to keep her from Jack CGG: That. Is. Likely. CCC: I mean, if Libby flew into a Jealous rage, maybe at the point I wasp her matesprit... CCC: It sounds like something I'd do CCC: That is, throw myself in the center to quell her fury CGG: ....Then. It. Would. Not. Work. This. Time.... Because. I. Am. Her. Matesprit. CCC: ...I'm starting to suspect you have jealousy issues of your own... CCC: Maybe that's why you were black for me CGG: ....Not. Going. To. Happen.... CCC: It probably won't CGG: Between. Miss. Libby. Saying. I. Would. Go. Black. For. Scarlet. And. Mr. Future. Aesona. Saying. I. Am. Going. To. Be. Black. For. Him. I. May. Just. Take. A. Vow. Of. Black. Celibacy. CCC: Anyway CCC: So we keep Libby and Aaisha from going flushed CCC: And keep Jack and Lila from it, too CCC: Without me being involved somehow CCC: D☉n't w☉rry, I have n☉ intenti☉n ☉f actually having feelings f☉r Jack CGG: Keep. To. Those. Intentions. Then. CCC: Yeah, that arrangemant is still to be avoided CCC: I'm not looking to be Jack's apprentice CGG: Unfortunately. That. Means. We. Have. No. Long. Term. Plans. Yet. Again.... CGG: For. Dealing. With. Any. Of. Our. Enemies.... CCC: All of a sudden I feel like my future self is less of a badass CCC: We got basically nothing that waspn't vague or shipping CGG: Make. A. Note. Then. To. Not. Follow. His. Mistakes.... CCC: I'm not that bad, right? CCC: Maybe he can't tell us CCC: We can't really depend on blatant info from the future CCC: It'd change the future CCC: And we have to deal with entirely new things CGG: You. Forget. Again. He. Is. Not. Part. Of. Our. Timeline.... CCC: I never forgot CGG: Which. Perhaps. May. Be. Why. It. Is. All. Vague.... CGG: I. Suppose.... CCC: Exactly CCC: Either he doesn't know or we'll be too far removed and his advice could later be a hinderance CCC: We can't really ignore any of the advice CCC: Even though the idea is to make it moot CGG: Unless. We. Can. Think. Of. Any. New. Way. Of. Dealing. With. Jack. Right. Now.... I. Very. Much. Sincerely. Wish. To. Know. Where. Mr. Milo. Places. Any. Form. Of. Pain. Killer.... Between. Horror. Terrors. Miss. Other. Libby. And. Now. Mr. Future. Aesona.... And. Maybe. Withdrawal. Symptoms.... CGG: But. Right. Now.... I. Need. This. Headache. Gone. And. Done. With. CCC: Don't let the withdrawal kill you CCC: And don't OD on the painkillers here if Milo has them CGG: I. Have. No. Intention. Of. Either. Dieing. To. Withdrawal. Or. Pain. Killers.... And. It. May. Just. Be. The. Stress. Of. The. Last. Few. Events.... CCC: We don't even know hwo they'll interact with frog anatomy CCC: Meditate, dude CCC: Can frogs take painkillers? CCC: Yeah, meditate CCC: I mite CCC: Could be my new hobby or something CCC: ...actually no CCC: Less tiem with my thoughts the better CGG: I. Would. Say. It. Would. Be. Better. To. Confront. Your. Thoughts.... Not. Push. Them. Aside.... CGG: But. Do. What. You. Feel. Is. Best. CCC: I would say screw that CCC: But there's not much else I can do until we return to normal CCC: I wonder if the Libbys or Handmaids have any sewing supplies or something CCC: I wanna make that badass set of pajamas CGG: You. Have. A. Very. Interesting. Definition. Of. Badass.... CCC: And you're proving him right CCC: Those freudian slips were proof enough CGG: .... CGG: I. Am. Proving. Nothing. CCC: You may have a chance in the future man CCC: But for now CCC: I'm sorry, I don't dislike you like that CGG: Good. Because. The. Feeling. Is. Mutual. CGG: There. Were. No. Freudian. Slips. Merely. Mistakes. In. Phrasing. -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC deadpan expression -- CCC: So you're saying they weren't slip ups... CGG: .... -- CURRENT cosmicConundrum CCC sidelong glance at nyarla -- CGG: You. Are. Doing. This. Intentionally.... -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC side glance at Lila -- CGG: Not. The. Time.... Not. Now.... Not. Ever. CCC: I'm doing nothing CCC: Y☉u kinda set y☉urself up f☉r it CCC: I'm curious what the ship with Lila wasp CGG: I. Am. Curious. About. None. Of. That. CGG: No. More. Shipping. CCC: The relationships between us could give an idea of the future events that weren't mentioned CCC: Like if it wasp flushed between us, it could mean the end of Jack preceding it CGG: .... CGG: But. It. Would. Not. Tell. Us. How. It. Happened. CCC: Or which partner of Libby's she'd killed CCC: It doesn't matter how exactly CCC: It won't be the same CCC: But provided we're similar enough, it could be important insight CCC: For all we know, this could have been the plan CCC: Strategic hints laden in the shipping CGG: .... CCC: Could be why I'm better than you at strategy in the future CCC: ...C☉uld be Seri☉s just l☉sing his mind ab☉ut this hateship thing CCC: Maybe CCC: Coded messages are important to strategy CGG: Or. It. Could. Be. That. I. Was. Never. To. Be. A. Good. Leader.... CCC: Well let's think ☉f it this way CCC: What is with you and leadership lately? CCC: Nyarla, w☉uld y☉u actually d☉ s☉mething like deliver a c☉ded message via shipping st☉ries? CGG: .... CGG: Nevermind. About. That. CCC: I would CCC: It sounds ingenious CCC: And unexpected CCC: Then let's assume future y☉u w☉uld t☉☉ CGG: ....What. Did. He. Mean. By. My. Wiggler'S. First. Artifact? I. Have. To. Remember. Where. I. Left. It? CCC: Fuck if I kn☉w CCC: The cursed glaive, maybe? CCC: It's pretty legendary CGG: Well. I. Was. Certainly. Not. Going. To. Forget. Getting. My. Glaive. Back.... And. It. Is. Not. Cursed. CGG: .... CGG: Perhaps. We. Need. To. Return. To. That. Location. Sooner. CCC: Remains to be seen CCC: But we do need to retrieve it CCC: Whenever the hell it combs back CGG: I. Mean.... He. Did. Not. Say. To. Go. There. To. Retrieve. It.... But. To. Remember. Where. I. Left. It. CGG: He. Would. Know. I. Would. Not. Forget. About. It. CGG: There. Is. Something. Else. There. CCC: Perhaps CCC: Do we tell anyone about this? CCC: Certain parts, no obviously CCC: Yeah n☉ leave m☉st ☉f it ☉ut CCC: We d☉n't need t☉ inv☉lve every☉ne else in this time fuckery CGG: Agreed. CCC: Definitely CGG: Most. Of. It. Was. Intended. Only. For. Us. Anyhow. CGG: I. Do. Not. Think. Anyone. Else. Can. Make. Much. Use. Of. It. CGG: Aside. From. Poking. Fun. At. Us.... CGG: And. I. Already. Have. Enough. Of. That. Between. You. Two. CCC: So I get to be our little secret CCC: Er, he CCC: We CGG: .... CCC: What the fuck ever CCC: Maybe I take to that part of the time thing too easily CCC: I'd be lying if I said I waspn't buzzing over this though CCC: Could have came back with advice like, way earlier though CGG: Once. Again. Different. Past.... Which. Means. He. May. Have. Thought. This. Is. The. Earliest. Point. Of. Trouble. For. Us. CCC: He came into the past CCC: His future springs from our past CCC: Er, present CCC: Mostly CCC: Unless he's traveling from timeline to timeline dispensing wisdom CGG: Perhaps. He. Is. Trying. To. Get. One. Timeline. To. Succeed. CGG: By. Doing. So. I. Mean. CCC: We have successful timelines already CCC: Don't we? CGG: That. Is. A. Good. Question. CCC: I can name at least one where we'd at least settled down for nonscratch reproduction CCC: I don't imagine we'd get to that til we win CCC: It's way too dangerous to be raising wigglers CCC: What is a wiggler anyway CGG: Precisely. What. Was. Said. Of. That. Timeline? CGG: It. Is. The. Larval. State. Of. A. Troll.... CGG: Also. Known. As. A. Grub. CCC: ...Gr☉ss, yet interesting CCC: A baby, basically CCC: Well, toddler CCC: I think CCC: D☉es that make tr☉lls bugs? If a tr☉ll eats a bug, are they a cannibal? CCC: No CCC: A trolls only a cannibal if they eat another troll -- CURRENT punctualPilferer CPP appears in a flash of green light. -- CPP: SPEAKING_OF_EATING_PEOPLE... CCC: ...oh CGG: .... -- CURRENT punctualPilferer CPP flutters his lack-of-eyelashes at Lila. -- CPP: WHAT_DO_YOU_SAY_TO_A DATE, CLASSY_LADY? CCC: What a weird sentence t☉ start with CGG: .... CCC: D☉es it have t☉ be while I'm still a fr☉g? Like what w☉uld we even d☉ CPP: IT_WAS_AN_INNUENDO, OBLIQUELY_REFERRING_TO_MY_SKILL_AT_CUNNILINGUS. -- CURRENT cosmicConundrum CCC opens mouth -- -- CURRENT cosmicConundrum CCC closes mouth -- -- CURRENT cosmicConundrum CCC grimaces -- CPP: OH_WELL, DON'T_WORRY, I'M_SURE_YOU'LL_GET_IT_LATER. -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC sighs and puts a hand to his head -- CPP: AND_HAVE_A GOOD_CHUCKLE. -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG can only blink at what was just said.... -- CCC: I think I'm getting a headache too CPP: WELL_GOOD_THING_I WASN'T_ASKING_YOU. CPP: AND_DON'T_THINK_I'VE_FORGOTTEN_ABOUT_YOUR_AGREEMENT_TO_BE_MY_APPRENTICE. CPP: I'VE_GOT_ALL_SORTS_OF_GREAT_IDEAS_FOR_SHIT_TO_MAKE_YOU_CLEAN_FOR_ME_IN_MY_WIZARD'S_TOWER. CPP: I'M_JOKING. WIZARDS_ARE_STUPID_AND_I DON'T_HAVE_A TOWER. CCC: Good CCC: I'm so not down for all that wax on wax off bullshit CPP: TOO_BAD, WAXING_IS_LIKE [[|#1]] ON_THE_LIST_OF_THINGS_YOU_HAVE_TO_DO_TO_UNDERSTAND_TIME. CCC: Well shit CCC: Waxing is fun, man CCC: Get t☉ make stuff all shiny CCC: Anyway... CPP: THAT'S_GOOD_TO_KNOW, BECAUSE_THERE_ARE_THINGS_I MIGHT_WANT_YOU_TO_WAX_LATER, TOO. BUT_WE'LL_WAIT_TILL_YOU'RE_NOT_A FROG_BEFORE_WE_DO_THAT. CPP: NO, NO, I'M_JOKING. OBVIOUSLY_I RESPECT_YOU_TOO_MUCH_TO_TAKE_SUCH_LIBERTIES_THIS_EARLY_IN_THE_RELATIONSHIP. CCC: If I were s☉meh☉w pr☉ducing wax, I w☉uld be in the candle business CCC: Erg☉, I w☉n't be waxing shit CPP: SO_WHADDAYA_SAY? I'LL_FREEZE_TIME_SO_I DON'T_HAVE_TO_WORRY_ABOUT_THIS_CURSE_CATCHING_UP_TO_ME, AND_WE_CAN_GO_SIGHT-SEEING_IN_THE_SWAMP. I'LL_RECITE_YOU_SOME_OF_MY_POETRY_ABOUT_HOW_HARD_IT_IS_TO_BE_SUPERIOR_TO_EVERYONE_ELSE. CGG: .... CPP: OR_WE_COULD_PLAY_VIDEO_GAMES_TOGETHER_AND_I COULD_TEACH_YOU_HOW_TO_NOT_PLAY_LIKE_A GIRL. CCC: ... CCC: I like playing like a girl. B☉ys give me free stuff. I'd rather take ☉pti☉n ☉ne CPP: OKAY, WELL_THAT'S_ACTUALLY_PRETTY_CLEVER. CPP: I_KNEW_YOU_WERE_THE_GIRL_FOR_ME. CCC: I guess just d☉n't t☉uch me ☉r anything with☉ut gl☉ves since I'm t☉xic ☉r whatever CPP: I_WILL_BE_A PERFECT_GENTLEMAN. -- CURRENT punctualPilferer CPP tips his fedora to Lila. -- -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG shudders a bit at the mention of the word perfect... -- -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC shudders at the fedora tipping -- CPP: IN_THAT_CASE, HERE'S_A PRESENT_FROM_ME_TO_YOU. IT'S_ONLY_TEMPORARY, BUT_IT'LL_BE_A RELIEF_FOR_A LITTLE_WHILE... -- CURRENT punctualPilferer CPP pulls up a console in front of him that seems to be composed entirely of hard light. The keyboard, invisible until he strikes the keys, lights up as he does input, while the screen runs through at a breakneck speed past some incomprehensible code. After a moment, Lila transforms back into her human form. -- CGG: .... CCC: Sweet CCC: Wow -- CURRENT cosmicConundrum CCC stretches because being tiny is cramping -- CCC: Okay, pretty cool -- CURRENT punctualPilferer CPP offers her his hand. -- CPP: "C'MON, LET'S_GO_FLYING." CCC: ... -- CURRENT cosmicConundrum CCC gives nyarla and serios that "if i dont come back, go find my corpse" look and takes the hand -- -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG nods knowingly -- -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC also nods -- CCC: Bring her back before it gets late CCC: It's what a gentleman would do -- CURRENT punctualPilferer CPP and Lila take off into the air, not unlike that scene from Peter Pan. -- CPP: BLAH_BLAH_BLAH. I'LL_TREAT_HER_RIGHT. -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG waits until he sees jack is gone... -- -- CURRENT punctualPilferer CPP flies off into the distance with her. -- CGG: I. Am. Uncertain. If. He. Knows. The. Proper. Definition. Of. Gentleman.... CCC: I know, but it's good that he plays nice CGG: Provided. She. Does. Not. Damage. His. Ego.... CCC: Let's pray she plays nice too CGG: Now. Then.... What. Is. Next? Shall. We. Have. Any. More. Visitors. On. This. Day? CGG: Because. I. Believe. We. Have. Had. Plenty. CCC: Being popular is so goddamned overrated CCC: Horror terrors, alternate libby's, me, and now this CCC: We associate with too many time travellers CGG: Agreed. CCC: Next we'll get a future Lila CGG: .... -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG looks around half expectantly -- CGG: Seems. We. Are. Safe. From. Her. For. Now.... -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC also looking around a bit -- CCC: ...for now CGG: So. What. Now? Meditation. Until. They. Return? CCC: All we really can do -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG tries to assume a meditative stance a bit... he is rather twitchy as he tries to keep still... -- -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC also assumes a meditative position...is much more still -- -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC for about a minute -- CCC: Well, that wasp fun CGG: .... -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC hops off to find a bug or something to eat -- -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG just sighs... -- CCC: • You hear a pop outside, and the door opens. An older Lila pushes her way in, and looks around. "Serios, where's Nyarla?" • CGG: .... -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC comes back at hearing his name -- CCC: ...oh CGG: This. Is. Not. My. Day. CCC: • She crosses her arms. "Well, if you see him, tell him -- Nyarla!" • CCC: Called it CCC: • Lila grins. "Do me a favor, switch to an all cranberry and pineapple diet, okay?" • CCC: Hey Lila CGG: .... CCC: ...why? CCC: • Lila winks. • CCC: ...okay... CCC: • "Just trust me. I've gotta go if I'm going to catch my matesprit!" She vanishes. • CGG: .... CCC: Today CCC: Today is so god damn weird CGG: I. Am. Going. To. Assume. The. Role. Of. Leadership.... And. Enact.... First. Rule.... NO. TIME. TRAVELING. WITHIN. A. 20. MILE. RADIUS. OF. ME. CCC: ...I actually agree CCC: But I'm obligated to say "too late" or something else cheeky CCC: Just... CCC: We don't have anymore time players, right? CCC: We got all three of us CCC: Plus a time terror CGG: And. Then. Somehow. Miss. Other. Libby. Did. It. As. Well.... CGG: But. Yes. CGG: We. Have. No. More. Time. Players. CCC: Good CGG: Extremely. Good. CCC: Great, even. CCC: No more strange visitors for today, temporal or otherwise -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC his eyes dart around the room -- CGG: .... CGG: I. Swear. If. Our. "Decendents." Start. Coming. Through. That. Door. CGG: I. Will. Make. Certain. To. Punch. Every. One. Of. Them. CCC: As will I CCC: If I see my own descendent, he's losing those horns CCC: But let's not jinx ourselves CCC: What do you think future Lila wasp talking about with that diet? CGG: Now.... Meditation.... In. Hopes. This. Headache. Actually. Does. Go. Away.... CGG: .... CGG: Considering. The. Topics. Of. Just. About. Every. Visitor. In. This. House.... CCC: ... CGG: Let. Us. Assume. Shipping. Was. Involved. CCC: ...fair point CCC: ...I'll ask a human what that meant in detail later Category:Nyarla Category:Serios Category:Lila Category:Jack